Common
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: Just a simple Kiba oneshot with an OC.


Common

Just a simple Kiba oneshot with an OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Need to get to safety. She thought to herself as she ran through the heavy rain avoiding her pursuers. She stopped on one of the higher tree branches to catch her breath and see if she was still being followed. She rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes-concentrating on the sound of the pouring rain.

She jumped out of the tree.

As soon as she landed on the ground the tree was engulfed by flames due to the fire style attack that was launched. She pulled out her kunai to block the senbon thrown at her and she'd blocked most of them but two of them got her in her side and she fell to her knees.

Dammit I lost too much chakra from using my wind style attack earlier. I'm running out of options and I can't let them get the scroll. But it was no use, completely drained of chakra and exhausted from running, she collapsed. She saw the enemy approaching and could do nothing to stop them.

"Fang over Fang!" she heard a voice yelling from behind and suddenly a loud crash had hit the enemy directly forcing them to retreat. She blacked out before she could see who'd saved her.

Xxx

The smell of smoke and burning wood stirred her as well as the feeling of a cold nose sniffing her face. She opened her eyes and was face-to-face with grey eyes.

"A dog, in here?" she said out loud as she sat up slowly and flinched from her wounds-which had already been patched up. She looked around to see that she was in a cave and someone had lit a fire.

"You're finally awake" came a male voice opposite her she looked up to see a young man around the same age as her-sixteen-with short brown hair and red fangs painted on his face.

"Were you the one that saved me or do I thank your dog for that?" she said and petted said dog on the head "What's his name?"

"His name's Akamaru and he sniffed you out and found you on the ground unconscious when those men attacked. I'm Kiba by the way"

"I'm Kiyone and thank you to both of you. Any longer and I would've been killed"

Kiba walked closer to her and took a better look at her now that she was awake. She was a Sand Village ninja with short brown hair and golden eyes. She wore the Sand Village brown Chunin vest with a black tank top underneath and a navy skirt with slits on either side with black shorts underneath. She was quite attractive, Kiba couldn't deny that.

She giggled as Akamaru continued to sniff her hair and her face, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Well aren't you just the cutest?" she cooed as she scratched him behind the ears making him sit right in front of her and lean in so she could scratch both ears

"Wow he really seems to like you; he usually isn't this friendly with strangers. You like dogs?" he asked as he sat next to her

"I love dogs" she smiled at him "Thanks for patching me up and bringing me in here. It looks like it's going to be raining for a while"

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you out there with the rain and with those guys" he replied with a smile but it quickly faded

"Hey are you alright? You look kinda worried" she noticed the concerned look on his face

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little worried that I got separated from my team. I'm sure they're fine though"

"You're on a three man squad right?" she asked

"Yeah, two guys and one girl and our captain"

"And the girl on your team, she's your girlfriend I'm assuming"

"Hinata? Nah were just really good friends" he smirked "You're not jealous by any chance are you?"

"What, me jealous of someone I've never even met. C'mon Kiba…" she playfully shoved him

"Hey it's a valid question; why else would you be so interested in the only girl on my team?"

"I was just curious and making conversation" she blushed

"And of all the topics you could have chosen, you decided to ask if I was in a relationship. I think I'm starting to see a pattern here"

"You're not seeing anything that you don't want to Kiba" she turned to face him now "I think you're the one who's trying to find out about me"

"Hey I haven't asked you anything, I've only answered your questions"

"Oh so you don't find me interesting at all, you want to just change the subject?" she smirked at him

"Look I'm not denying that you're attractive, I'm just not making it so obvious like you are"

"I never said anything about being attractive, I said interesting" she had him caught "So you find me attractive do you?"

"What—but I—and you—you know what never mind" he decided to keep quiet knowing that any further talking would get him in even more trouble

The rain finally stopped two hours later. Kiba and Kiyone were outside the cave walking into the forest. They stopped to scout the area and relaxed when they sensed no other presence.

"Well I guess I should get going. I've got a mission to complete—

As soon as she finished speaking Akamaru nudged her forward with his head until she tripped and landed in Kiba's arms. They both blushed.

"That's quite the sneaky dog you got there" she got down on one knee to be on eye level with him "I'm really gonna miss this adorable face of yours Akamaru" she ruffled the top of his head and he wagged his tail excitedly at her. She stood back up and looked into Kiba's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kiba" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him and he did the same. After a moment they separated.

"You know you never did tell me why those men were after you" he kept his arms around her waist

"I'm in possession of something that they want"

"And that would be?"

"That-I'm afraid-is classified Sand Village business" she kept her arms around his neck and for a while they remained in each other's arms "Take care of yourself Kiba"

"You too—

She kissed him just as he finished speaking. She waved to a surprised Kiba one last time before disappearing into the forest

"What the heck was that?!" came an incredibly loud distinct voice. It was Naruto. Kiba turned around to find the rest of his team, namely Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi as their acting Captain.

"Would you pipe down Naruto?!" Kiba yelled back trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks at knowing that they saw him kissing Kiyone.

"And here I was getting worried that you got captured or killed or something but no you were busy getting some lip action" he said in an accusatory tone "Who was she anyways?"

"Someone I had a lot in common with"


End file.
